The Spectre Sage
by Hector Flores
Summary: Naruto has lived a life of conflict through out all his life. Making friends with David Anderson would set him on a path to being a saviour of the Galaxy and even the enemies that wanted him dead. It may even let him meet his special someone in the most unlikely place.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or Mass Effect. This is a fanfiction only.

Naruto lived through my conflicts and lived through many tragedies in his long life. The elemental nations were gone, the people he knew, loved, hated and worked with were all gone and even the land where he was born was no more. The elemental nations in time became five continents and in time they became covered by one large city.

The Immortal continued to live no matter the difficulties or the many reasons to be bitter. In time he becomes good friends with a young officer by the name of David Anderson and it was this friendship that eventually led him to join the earth alliance military.

Anderson would often ask his friend. "Naruto you are wise beyond your young appearance but tell me as my friend. What is missing in your life to make you happy?" Naruto put his empty glass on the bar and asked the bartender for another.

"what I am missing in my life Anderson it is exactly what you don't have. I need someone to love, I need someone to form a family and to motivate me to look forward to tomorrow. I need someone to motivate me in a way no friend no matter how great could. "

David saw his friend and he smiled." There are plenty of young beautiful ladies in this very bar Naruto. From the looks, they are giving you they would happily take that position in your life. So all you need to do is ask one. "

Naruto finished his drink in a single gulp." No David, that would never work out. These girls would die in less than a century. I need a woman Anderson, not some short-lived little girl. It is not like I can find a woman who can live for at least ten thousand years on earth now, is it? "

David took a sip of his tea and laughed at his friend." Even if she could live that long she would still be a kid compared to you, though. "

Naruto could only laugh because it was true." I think the horns on my head as the reason they are actually looking, though. I must look like a devil or something. Only you would drink tea in a bar David. "

Naruto got up and paid for their drinks. David only smiled and helped his friend steady his walk." Well someone has to drive us back to our base and from the looks of it. It is not going to be you. We get a court martial if you drive as drunk as a skunk as you are. "

Naruto made it back to base and that was when they heard the news. It appears they found something thanks to the prothean ruins on Mars and they actually found a way to travel to the edge of their own solar system. There they found something they never expected.

They found the relay that would open their way to the rest of the Galaxy but that was when they also found a race of canine looking people, one would almost call them the descendants of a type of wolf. The meeting was however not peaceful and thus began the first war with an alien species.

David got his wallet and handed him a fifty dollar bill to Naruto. "Fine, you were right all along. I lost the bet. Only you would know this would happen."

Naruto took the bill and placed it in his shirt pocket. "Next time trust a sage when he tells you something. I told you if humanity was to meet a new alien race the first thing they would do is fight a war against it. We don't even know why they attacked in the first place."

The first contact war that is the name the history books would call it and thanks to Naruto Anderson made the rank of Lieutenant while Naruto made the rank of Sargeant Major. It was a long and terrible time for Naruto and through many times he used his Ninja skills to great effect.

One day he decided to take his shore leave at a quaint and peaceful colony word. Humans had gone across their own solar system in less than ten years after the first contact war and in truth the cause of the war was easily explained as a misunderstanding. Naruto would never get used to someone saying that thousands of people died and the cause a mistake.

The colony was peaceful, nature and city built in perfect harmony with each other. The colony was on the planet named Elysium and he was having a great time talking and learning everything the people had accomplish in so little time. That was when they came, a fleet of pirate ships from several different systems.

The leaders of the colony outright gave up and begged the Pirates to show mercy through the communication channels. It was embarrassing to hear grown men and women beg like they were spoiled children asking for a piece of candy.

Naruto decided that enough was enough. With a few single hand sign, he made a thousand shadow Clones appear and he sent them to do what he intended. They fortified the few large enough buildings and he had all civilians moved inside while several Clones kept them calm.

He single handily defeated thousands of Pirates and kept the pirate ships occupied long enough for the earth alliance ships to arrive. Anderson and the other officers saw Naruto standing on a pile of pirate corpses looking a bit bored.

"So David what took you guys so long? Don't sweat the small stuff and relax. The people are safe and sound no casualties to report. I do hate the way the supposed colonial leaders were ready to sell out their people, and these idiots just blew up my favorite restaurant. You know how hard it is to find good Ramen these days? Idiots the whole stinking lot of them. "

Naruto walked off the pile and kicked a severed head of a pirate as he walked towards Anderson." Could be worse Naruto, they could all be guys that wanted to ask you out on a date. "

Naturo glared at him and he didn't look happy at all." Haha, very funny David and this from the guy who let his girlfriend become a teacher in a school full of biotic children out in the middle of space. Your gay jokes never were that funny you know. "

As a result, he got a shiny new trinket to pin on his formal uniform and a promotion to Commander. David got the rank of Captain for his fast response to the distress call the very same colonial leaders that begged sent when begging did not produce the desired results.

"Naruto I would like you to be my executive officer on the maiden voyage of a new spaceship. This is the first ship that was engineered with the help of three different species. It supposed to have a state of the art stealth system and all sort of goodies for us to try as we go around the Galaxy. "

Naruto decided to have a little payback for his gay comment." As long as our next missions don't end up like the time we worked with Saren, what an awful disaster that was. A refinery full of innocent people blown to hell and the Council in their divine wisdom just blames the entire thing on you. "

David was now the one glaring at Naruto." You are never going to let me forget that are you? "

Naruto walked over to his friend and commanding officer and smiled,"How about we make a deal then? You stop with the gay comments and I will not mention how you got to bend over and given the boot when you could have been the first human Spectre deal?"

David didn't like the way his friend said it but deep down he had to admit he is as right about it. "Alright, you got yourself a deal now come on we got to meet out a new crew. We are going to be practically living with them from now on. We need to at least get to know them. Who knows maybe you will finally meet that special someone."

The ship was nice, spacious and easy to get around in the only complaints he had was first the pilot with the genetic disorder that gave him rather weak bone structure and the fact that his nickname was the same as a fictional psychopath. That made Naruto more than a little nervous.

The second was the officer who for God knows did not take the hint that he was actually not gay. Navigator Presley was usually a nice enough fellow but Naruto did not even consider dating a member of his own gender. No matter how many times Presley told him the benefits of doing so.

The final thing he was not comfortable with was the Turian Spectre stalker. At least he believed this particular Turian was stalking him like a paparazzi does a movie star. He could hardly walk ten paces turn around and there he was. Nihlus or like Naruto came to call him in the time he was on the Normandy his personal shadow.

The one thing he wondered was why did Alenko spent so much time alone with Doctor Chakwas but then again it was really something that should be kept private. At least until it should start affecting ship morale.

The jump through the mass relay was shorter than he expected. "Made it through the relay distance 1,500 k." Nihlus did seem to like that for some reason.

"1500 is good, your captain will be pleased. " Nihlus left as soon as Naruto arrived.

" I hate that guy. " Joker told Alenko, and he just reminded him he gave him a compliment and so he hates him for it. Joker just remarked that zipping your pants when coming out of the john than was good. He jumped them half across the Galaxy and landed on a pin drop so that was amazing.

"I just don't like having him on board, call me paranoid. Spectres are trouble. "

Alenko decided to do just as the pilot said he should." You are paranoid. The Council helped fund this ship. They have a right to send someone to watch out for their investments. "

Joker rolled his eyes at the notion." Yeah, that is the official statement. Only an idiot believes the official statement. "

Naruto decided to get involved with this conversation." They don't send Spectres down to shake down runs. "

Joker smiled as he saw an opportunity to prove he was right." So there is more going on than meets the eye. "

That was when the ship intercom turned on and the voice of the captain was heard." Joker, status report. I want us to link to a com relay and reports sent to alliance command. "

Joker decided to answer this as professional as possible." Connected and reports sent skipper. You better watch out sir, Nihlus was headed your way. "

" He is already here Lieutenant, tell Commander Uzumaki to report to the come for a debriefing."

He turned around to see Naruto leave and say something that made them all worried. "He sounds mad, something must have gone wrong with the mission."

Joker commented the Capitan always sounds mad when he speaks with him. Alenko joked saying that he wondered why that could be?

He didn't like one bit the gung-ho attitude of Jenkins but even he understood where he was coming from. He just wanted to make a name for himself and maybe climb the ranks to an officer rank before he was unable to eat solid food. He told him he would not let his glory seeking to endanger the team. Make one foul up and he was off to guarding the mess hall till further notice.

He walked into the com room finding Nihlus instead of David. "A Commander Uzumaki it's good that you got here the first time will give a chance to talk."

Naruto was suspicious and asked what about? Nihlus said for one the world they were heading to. "This Eden Prime is supposed to be beautiful, serene, a paradise by most standards. But how safe is it really?"

"Stop jumping around the pink elephant and say what you are going to say. "

" This universe is a dangerous place, Naruto is the alliance really ready for this? " Nihlus was interrupted by the arrival of David.

" This is far more than a simple shakedown run, we are making a covert pick up on Eden Prime. They discovered a Beacon and it appears to be prothean. "

Naruto said that was insane, the protheans vanished fifty thousand years ago. Even he didn't ever actually meet one himself. Nihlus was caught by surprise by this statement.

" What I say remains secret. Naruto is actually a lot older than he looks. When he said he never met a prothean that is because he was alive fifty thousand years ago and long before humanity learned to fly. "

Nihlus didn't believe it and decided to make fun of the idea." Next thing you are going to tell me he is the sage of the six paths just like that vid kids loves so much. "


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto or Mass Effect. This is a fanfiction only.

Naruto looked at him and then looked at David. "See I told you that I shouldn't let your relative write my life story. Inspirational to the youth my eye. Yes, Nihlus, I am the sage of the six paths, in fact, I am the last sage of the six paths that will ever exist."

Nihlus looked at him a little confused, "I think you will have to explain that to me."

Naruto looked at him and he just decided to activate his eyes, just to make sure he didn't lie to him. The effect was not one that he intended, he was shocked to see his eyes change like they did.

"I am a ninja, and my people use an energy we make within our bodies called Chakra, it is the union of spiritual and physical energy. Spiritual from our learning and experience, and Physical from out physical strength. The thing is humanity lost the ability to use Chakra thousands and thousands of years ago."

"My worst enemy tried to steal all the chakra in the world, and I would say he almost succeeded, but by the time I stopped him. Every ninja in my word was dead, and he overloaded and died too. I remained alive because I was using Natural Energy at the time."

Naruto looked at him and saw he understood what he was saying, "So in your last battle you pretty much saw the death of your entire civilization, the death of every person you ever loved or cared about. It's a wonder that did not lose your mind after that."

Naruto remembered those days and laughed as he saw him looked concerned. "In truth, it was the most painful thing in my life, but people still needed help. Without the ninja villages, they ended up relying on me for everything. You be surprised how quickly you recover from something that traumatizing if you are too busy to think about it."

Nihlus began to nod his head. "True, as a Spectre we do see the worst this galaxy can offer. Indeed keeping busy does in fact help. Turns out I was correct in my initial decision of have you join the Spectres."

Naruto looked David, I guess his surprise was clearly showing on his face. "Naruto, relax. This is why he has been following you around. He was just evaluating you to as a prospect candidate to the Spectres."

Naruto looked at him and then at David. "Look, David, I think we need to call Karin in here. Nihlus must be feeling ill if he a turian is actually saying he wants a human in the Specters."

Nilhus began laughing out loud as he heard Naruto say this. "I am not ill, or hallucinating Naruto. Not every turian hates humanity you know. Your handling of that pirate fleet single-handed and knowing you have so many years of experience. I would be insane not to want you to join the Specters."

"It is a tough job, but hearing what you been through I think you can do it. Specters are the right-hand of the Council, defenders of galactic peace, the first and last line of defense. This mission shall be a true honor, to see the sage of the six paths in action with my own eyes."

Naruto guessed it was about time we got to the heart of the matter. "What shall we do about this beacon? I have a feeling that we aren't the only ones that would be interested in getting our hands on a working prothean beacon."

Nihlus again seemed to agree with me, "Yes, I have much the same feelings. The planet where the beacon was found is on the system that borders the Terminus Systems. I suspect much like you that some people in the Terminus might want to get their hands on that beacon."

David didn't like where this was going. "Eden Prime is under the protection of the Citadel Council, trying to attack Eden Prime is an act of war. They wouldn't be as foolish as to start a war when all three Council races could pretty much win that war without even trying too hard."

Naruto was shaking his head as he heard what his friend said. "Without the archives from Mars humanity would have never left our own solar system. Who knows what this beacon may hold. If it contains any military grade information they might risk going to war to get their hands on it."

David didn't like where we were going with our line of thought since he ordered Joker to as he said it, put the pedal to the metal. I still don't know why he is still saying that. Cars have gone complete computerized and there was no longer any peddles in any of the current vehicles.

Kind of explains why driving the Mako was such a pain. The darn thing made horseback riding a joy, at least when there were any horses. Shame that they went extinct due to overpopulation, and the excessive use of pesticides.

We got to Eden Prime at such speed that I nearly saw the clock slow down for a bit there. The team was going to consist of me, Alenko and of course Nihlus. There was no way in hell I was taking that private with me. He was a little too hungry for a promotion and that made him reckless.

Just as we touched down Naruto looked at them and tried to not to scare them too much. Alenko and Nihlus never saw anyone try to do what he was about to do.

"There is too much ground to cover and very little time. Our people could already be under attack. So I am going to do something, try not to become scared when I do."

Alenko was about to ask what did Naruto mean when he did a single hand sign and looked to him like a smoke screen had been used. When the smoke cleared, thirty exact copies of Naruto stood around them. Just as Nihlus was going to ask, they took off in different directions.

"As soon as one of the clones gets hit hard enough we will know exactly what we are up against, and they will keep the civilian and military casualties low. Don't look so surprised Nihlus, I did this to save that colony."

Naruto had one of them pretend he was Nihlus and the rest pretended to be regular citizens for the most part.

"If you were going to steal a highly valuable piece of tech what would you do? Would you attack a garrison of Marines by yourself? I don't think so. I am guessing they are going to have plenty of troops, in order to have the advantage."

"The spaceport should be pretty close from here, but I want to check the dig sight just in case."

Alenko looked surprised as Nihlus said that. Naruto had no objections to that plan of action. We both decided to let me be the forwards on our formation. Good thing too because several Geth jumped down from a tree to ambush us. Naruto sent a fire Jutsu at each making them several slugs of molten metal.

Naruto because dizzy a short moment after that, my teammates helped me keep my footing, "Nihlus would you say you are good friends with Saren Arcturus?" Nihlus looked at me and nodded his head.

"As a matter of fact, we are good friends. We practically grew up together, we were both from the same settlement after all. We are as close as brothers if you must know. Why did you need to ask Naruto? Are you a fan? Want an autograph?"

Alenko was laughing as Nihlus said that, "Well if he doesn't, I sure do."

Naruto looked at them and he was not as amused as they were. "I asked because my clones sent me back their memories. We just saved the 212, and your brother Nihlus pretty much would have shot you in the back had you gone one ahead by yourself. In short, I just saved your life, your welcome by the way."

As we got to the last location of the 212 we saw that more Geth was headed their way, but they also had one of those armature class units. I decided that I needed to get rid of them before they reached the Marines.

"Alenko Lift that armature Geth, I will take care of the rest." I took out several dozen kunai and began throwing them at the other Geth as Nihlus blasted the tank size Geth floating in the air.

They never expected the weapons he threw to stick, the Geth we machines after all. What they didn't expect was what he had planned. He decided to use the flight of the thunder god that my dad invented.

Naruto went from one kunai to the next killing one Geth after another, as soon as the last Geth was destroyed he held his hand up and with some lightning chakra caused all the weapons he threw to come back to his hand.

"I can't tell you how happy I am to see you, sir. Ashley Williams of the 212, you and your team pretty much saved my squad. Those things killed a group of soldiers and they burst into nothing before our eyes, that probably will be the most traumatic thing we ever saw."

Naruto walked up to her and looked at his unit, "We don't have time to sit and do a proper introduction, suffice to say we got a ton of Geth and a lot of civilians to keep safe. You Williams will come with me, You are most familiar with the layout of this community. Get rearmed and restocked cause we are headed into the hornet's nest people. Time to move out!"

Sure enough, they had to fight some created that made Alenko and Ashley glad they didn't have anything to eat before this, they looked like electrically infused zombies, and they came from the weird spikes that they saw several soldiers impaled on.

Naruto had a bad feeling about this, "So they are using our dead against us, they aren't just happy killing our soldiers, they want to use them so they defiled their corpses. Somehow I feel I was too kind with those Geth we fought before."

"Then again for all, I know these things upload their program to a safe place and later download themselves on a new platform. So, in reality, we didn't kill any Geth at all. Enough philosophy lets's find the scientist and I hope that we can get some answers about the beacon."

Naruto had to agree with Nihlus, this was wasted time anyways. They needed answers and they needed them now. As Naruto walked over to one of the toolsheds in the complex he saw that it was code locked.

"Naruto I think we will find our scientist behind this code locked door, do you want me to try and hack the door?" For a second he looked at him and Nihlus looked at Ashley looking at Alenko like he spoke the most boring answer she could imagine to this problem.

Naruto walked over to the keypad and decided to try his luck with the single dumbest code he could possibly imagine. "Let me give a try first Alenko, you can try if my attempt fails."

He began punching numbers in order and sure enough, the door opened, Naruto could not believe the code opened the door. "You have got to be kidding me, who is dumb enough to use this code to lock a door that is supposed to keep you safe. I mean the code was 1,2,3,4,5. I kid you not that was the door code."

Ashley looked at them and began shaking her head, "That is the single dumbest code I ever heard, it sound like the code an idiot would have on his luggage." Naruto, Nihlus, and Alenko could not stop nodding their heads in absolute agreement.

"Humans thank the maker, come on it before more of those things show up again!"

Naruto walked over to the woman and smiled, "Don't worry we took care of them, you are safe."

"Thank the maker, we been hiding ever since those things showed up, we been to scare to move until you showed up."

"Agents of our destruction, Heralds of our extinction."

Naruto looked at the guy and he could tell something was wrong with this guy.

"What is wrong with your friend?"

"Manuel has a brilliant mind, some say madness and genius are two sides of the same coin."

Manuel looked at them, "Is it mad to see the end coming towards us, to know that there is no escape, that we are all doomed? No, I am not mad, I am the only sane one left."

Nihlus decided to get involved in this weird little conversation, "We were told you found a prothean beacon what can you tell us about it?"

The woman seems to relax being able to talk about something she knew about, "It is a beacon part of a galaxy-wide communication network, who knows what secrets are inside, technological marvels, scientific breakthroughs."

"We have awoken the heart of evil, unleashed the darkness."

Naruto just about had it with Manuel's gloom and doom prophecies so he walked over to him. "Say good night Manuel."

"You can't silence the truth, My voice must be heard." Naruto knocked him out with a single punch and Nihlus smiled as the obviously unhinged person came crashing down on the floor of the shed.

"You can't go around knocking people on the head!"

"That might be a little much Commander." Naruto looked at Alenko and then at the lady scientist.

"He was incoherent and I did the best to keep you safe. It will prevent him from doing something stupid and dangerous that could end up killing both of you."

The woman looked at her colleague and smiled, "Well it might be for the better, the medicines he took might kick in by the time he wakes up."


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto or Mass Effect. This is a fanfiction only.

Naruto kept blasting one husk after another and made him feel bad each time. These were once human bodies they had desecrated in an absolutely brutal and unethical way. Many of them were impaled while they were still alive. As they got to a storage shed they realized that the door was locked from the inside.

Alenko decided to try his luck with the door controls and that is when they heard a noise. They immediately held their weapons ready for the possibility of an ambush. "We are coming out, we are not armed. We mean you no harm."

As two men and a woman walked out, "Are we safe? Have you taken care of those monsters?" Naruto could tell this woman was scared. The other thing that he could tell was that they actually had something to hide from the way they moved.

"Yes, we took care of them. You should be pretty safe for now. I need to ask you a few questions, the more honest you are the more likely we can save this colony. So it's in your best interest to be as honest as you can so we can save this colony."

Naruto couldn't believe Ashley talking to them like this, it pretty much told them she thought of them as liars, and opportunist liars at that. Naruto decided that he would have a discussion with her about her trust issues.

"Look we don't know much, we are merely the ground crew that works in the spaceport. We saw them ship that thing they dug up, but we have no idea what that thing is or what it does. Most of the days we are just farmers. Not that I can remember much I am still trying to recover from that awful noise that mother-ship was emitting."

Nihlus looked at him and nodded his head, "It must have been trying to block communication channels to prevent aid and rescue from reaching you."

The man looked at him and touched his head as if he was still in pain, "I don't know about that, all I know it sounded like the shrieks of the damned, but they were coming from your own head. The pain made it impossible for us to even think. We ran for cover in the shed, I don't think the others made it out alive when those things came pouring out of that ship."

The woman looked at Naruto, "He doesn't know that some could have escaped like we did."

"You are mad, that thing landed on the platform, there was no way for the others to make it out of there alive."

Naruto couldn't fault her for being hopeful but there were things that simply were too dangerous to go and fight on blind faith. Something told him that the Geth may be using the technology to make the husk but they were something the Geth invented. If the Geth were just using the husk, then something else was using the Geth.

"Look, Jack, we better give them the stuff. They are soldiers and they would know how best to use it!"

One of the men hit the other and glared at him, "John you should really learn to keep your mouth shut!"

Naruto looked at Jack and he activated his eyes for good measure. This had the intended effect of causing the three to see he was not someone to mess with. "Is there something you want to tell me, Jack?"

Jack was sweating bullets as he looked at Naruto, "Look for a cut of the profits we let the guys in the spaceport run a small smuggling operation. It's nothing major, I though we could use some of the items in the shed to defend ourselves."

Alenko now looked like he wanted to punch them. "Going to find a safe place my eye! You three wanted to check on your merchandise and left the others in your little group to die!"

The woman was the only one that began to cry, "Look you don't know what we went through, do you think I would leave my brother, husband, and father to die? I came to get a weapon to save them!"

John put his hand on her shoulder and she leaned into his shoulder. "This is my cousin Marie, and I can vouch that she is telling you the truth. There is a guy named Paul that is our contact with the smuggling ring he might be able to tell you more if he is still alive."

Jack walked over to them dragging a large crate, "The only thing I got that would be of any use to you is these mods. They are experimental, top of the line. I was planning to sell them and retire, but it looks like you people will be able to put them to better use, take them I am sorry for hiding this from you."

Alenko took a mod for his handgun, Nihlus took one for his armor, Ashley took one for her machine gun. In the end, the only one that didn't use one was Naruto who when asked told them he didn't need them as much as they did.

As they fought through the husks and then the Geth they made their way to the platform. Naruto had kept his eyes active and so he was able to see someone hiding behind one of the crates. "I know you are back there, come on out with your hands where we can see them."

"Don't shoot I am human! Look sorry that I was hiding but how can you blame me after seeing what those monsters did to the others."

Alenko looked at him rather suspiciously, "So you are Paul, aren't you? The contact with the smuggler ring? So answer me this smuggler why were you able to hide when all your friends were not?"

He looked at us as if a mask had finally been set free and allowed to fall from his face, Paul actually looked happy as if a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "Yea, I am Paul now the only smuggler left of my crew. Where was I to be able to hide? That is simple, I work long hours and sometimes I sneak behind the crates to sneak a little nap to get me through my shift. I was behind the crates before the attack even began."

Ashley was not fuming mad, "So you are telling me the only reason you are alive is because you are lazy! I should kick your teeth in for even saying that out loud!"

Naruto and Nihlus looked at each other and nodded their heads as if they both understood the same idea, "Well it probably was lucky of you to take that nap when you did, but what we really want to know if you got anything we can use against the electrical zombies, and the mass murdering Geth."

He opened a crate and it was filled with military supplies. "We usually are able to take small items from the military supply crates, nobody is going to miss those considering how much the marines on this colony use and get."

Now Williams was really going rabid, "So we risk our lives to keep you safe, and you decided to rip us off!"

Paul looked like those zombies and the Geth actually looked more friendly than Williams was looking. "Look we are a pretty small farming colony, who in the world would attack us? The most valuable thing here is fruit and grain farms for crying out loud."

Naruto walked over to him and stopped a few inches from him, "Look, Paul, a lot of marines died today saving you and your colony. Don't you think that you should do something to apologize to those men?"

That is when he kicked the same crate and we found better and more effective weapons right beneath the section that had medical packs and grenades before. "Here take these, I am truly sorry. I swear I will never smuggle again. I just have a question? Didn't your friend Saren kill you?"

All the group looked at Nihlus and then at Naruto. "No, he killed a high tech decoy. Now would you kindly tell me where is that beacon they dug up?"

Paul seemed to realize the sooner he told them where the beacon was the sooner they would leave. "The beacon was moved to the platform and moved to the shipping platform this morning. It should still be there if you hurry, now excuse me I have to check if any of my people are alive."

Naruto saw them each take a weapon, but again he did not take any himself. "I wouldn't worry too much, over the hill you will find John, Jack, and Marie in the storage shed. You know the one. Now excuse us, we got a lot of killer monsters to deal with. The faster you get away from here the better we will deal with the enemy, the last thing we need if for you to get caught in the crossfire. Just think about the paperwork that would cause."

Paul felt a lot better as Naruto said that and began to run away from there as fast as his legs would carry him. As they took down the Geth they headed towards the platform. It was a simple cargo platform but Naruto couldn't help but to feel uneasy about it, something in him was making him feel like something was going to happen and it was not a pleasant surprise.

As the group reached the end of their trip on the platform he saw the Geth doing something on the ground. As soon as he saw the Geth stand up his view was unobstructed and he knew what these rogue AI were doing. They had planted demolition charges all over the place, their intent was made clear. They planned to destroy the entire colony.

Naruto made a single hand sign and a dozen shadow clones went towards the demolition charges as Naruto and the others took care of the Geth troopers guarding the charges. The demolition charges were taken care off as fast as the shadow clones could, but it was slow since sometimes one of the clones would dispel from being hit by a sniper shot.

The shadow clones focused on the demolition charges till the last one was deactivated and disarmed. As the last one was taken care off the remaining six shadow clones went towards the platform, clearly, they understood that Naruto wanted the platform cleared.

Nihlus looked at him and couldn't help but to shake his head and smile. "If there ever was a doubt that I should recommend you to the Specters it has been put to rest by your actions. If you told me a few months that a human could do what I seen you do, I would say that person was insane."

They also took care of the Geth troops near it, the real trouble was the husks. Their electrical discharges made some of the shadow clones dispell. Naruto didn't like it one bit, it meant that the husk or the thing controlling them could increase the amplitude of the electrical charges the husk released. This was not a good sign to Naruto it meant that these husks were the basic base units and that in the future they could be upgraded.

Naruto and the others took care of the husks never the less, a few fire Jutsu and a wind cutter Jutsu and the reanimated electrical zombies were down for the count. "Normandy we secured the landing point, and the location of the beacon, we are awaiting orders."

Naruto heard Ashley taking about how amazing it was to find working Prothean technology when he saw some unseen force dragging Ashley towards the beacon. Naruto had little time to respond he used a substitution Jutsu and replaced himself with Ashley.

The force finished dragging him towards the beacon and held him up in the air, that is when he could not see anything anymore, he was looking at images that were appearing in his mind, a lot of horrific and disturbing images, to him it looked like a person tapes what hell would look like. The images did not stop they kept coming, more and more disturbing and finally it proved too much for him and he lost consciousness.

He kept seeing the images like he was constantly being forced to view the same horrific scenes over and over again, the desperation in the aliens was easy to see, if anything it made him feel like they were screaming for someone to save them. Naruto did not feel so well when he opened his eyes.

"Awake and back to the land of the living are we? How are you feeling Commander? I need to note it in my report." Naruto looked at the doctor and smiled, "Nothing to write home about Karen. I feel like I had a bad hangover after a night on leave. How long was I out?"

I saw Ashley looking at me with an almost apologetic look on her face. "You been out for three days, we have not been able to wake you up, I did detect some rapid eye movement. Signs typically associated with dreaming." Good thing the doctor often told me things straight.

"Not dreaming, I was having a vision."

That is when David came into the room, "I will note it in my report then, Captain Anderson what can we do for you?"

He looked at me and the people near me, "How is my XO doctor?" Chakwas told him I was doing fine, other than a bit of dehydration I was fit for service.

"Very well I need all of you to leave, I need to speak with the commander in private."

Ashley and Chakwas stepped outside and I knew that he was not coming to see me simply because he was my friend.

"So that beacon hit you pretty hard Naruto any idea what was in that thing?"

I looked at him and began shaking my head, "Just before I lost consciousness I saw machines, they were killing people, butchering them. I think it's a warning of some kind, the last thing the Proteans sent before their empire went dark."

David and I always spoke with the truth with each other and we didn't sugar coat anything. We have been friends long enough to know that we wouldn't lie to each other. "I won't lie to you Naruto the beacon was destroyed and a colony were attacked. The council is going to want answers and they are not above to try and use this situation as a means to deny you the chance to become the first human spectre."

Naruto began shaking his head as to almost clear his mind and walked towards them. "I will not lie about what I saw, Saren was the one orchestrating the attack, he was after that beacon. We got Nihlus and he saw the Geth and the husks. He even heard that testimony from that smuggler. They want to try it, but we got evidence on our side."


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto or Mass Effect. This is a fanfiction only.

If there was one person Naruto knew would cause a stink about the situation, that would be Ambassador Udina. The man hated Naruto long before he was named an ambassador to the citadel council. Naruto was followed by Alenko, Ashley, Nihlus and Captain Anderson. They all walked in as the council pretty much told him they would discuss the attack on Eden Prime at the meeting and not before.

"Captain Anderson, did you have to bring half of your crew with you? This must be Commander Uzumaki, the one that caused the destruction of the beacon."

David glared at Udina and he walked closer to the man, "Naruto saved that colony and everyone he was able, and you dare to treat him as if he committed a crime!" Udina didn't care what David said, he knew that under normal circumstances I should be given a medal, but these were not normal circumstances.

"Captain you opinion has been noted, but let me ask you. Do you know the loss that the destruction of that beacon causes humanity and the citadel races? The loss of that valuable data that could have made the lives of countless species better? Are you familiar with the term a political shit storm? because that is what Naruto caused. Do you have any idea how I can possibly deal with this situation?"

Naruto was sick and tired of people talking like he was not even there, even though he was. He began walking towards the ambassador, "Alright, you want to know what you can do. I guess I can tell you. First, you need to get off your ass, take off your Fru Fru, put on some pants, grow a pair and do your damn job! Wait did I just say that out loud?"

Naruto could swear he heard both David and Nihlus laughing as he finished telling that to the Ambassador. Udina was glaring at him and making a fist so tight Ashley expected blood to drip onto the floor.

"No matter, we will discuss the alleged attack done by Saren in the council meeting, you and your team are to report to the Citadel Tower to meet with the council at your earliest convenience. Nihlus I expect you will want to report to the SPECTRE office to file your report. You have two hours to get your things ready for that meeting, I can delay it but not by much. I hope for all our sakes you have evidence to back up your accusation. The council does not like it when we accuse one of their best agents."

Naruto, Ashley, and Alenko walked out of the office and only Naruto knew where the hell they were going. "Naruto mind telling me what do you plan to do?" As he was about to reach the door to the office of the person in charge of C-SEC he decided to answer Ashley's question. Since nobody apparently paid any attention where he was going.

"I plan to ask the head of C-SEC everything he knows about the possibility of Saren being a traitor, and if he as much as thinks about not telling me what I want to know, I will make him wish he was never born while I take the information straight out of his mind."

"And yes I know you are listening to every single word I said, so open the door already." The door opened and he walked in. The man was very much relaxed Turian who apparently loves his morning coffee. He had a coffee mug on his desk that pretty much had that written on it.

"Why hello Naruto Uzumaki, would you like some coffee? Some tea?" Naruto walked over to stand in front of the desk and looked at the man. He could have used a Rasengan and blasted him clear into oblivion, but he might as well ask the question that he needed to be answered.

"I just want to know everything you know about the Saren investigation. It would really save me a lot of time and be running around if you told me that." This person simply didn't care and Naruto was not about to waste time on him.

"In case you don't know it I am the head of C-SEC and I report directly to the council, my name is Venari Pallin. Now I could tell you that I generally don't give information about ongoing investigations just to any human that walks into my office. I could be nice and tell you everything I know and help you out. I will, however, let you imagine which one I am going to do, and helping you is not in my job description."

Naruto sat down on the chair that was informed of Pallin's desk. "We could have done this in a nice way, you could help me out of the kindness of your heart, or simply to speed things along. Instead, you do this, don't say I didn't warn you but I guess we are going to do this the hard way."

Naruto opened his eyes and in an instant, Pallin was crucified on a cross made out of steel beams with his arms and legs both nailed to the cross and tied with barb wire. "Pallin welcome to my world, I control everything here. I control time, life, death and everything you experience here. Now you will tell me what I want to know."

Pallin just told him he should bend over and become an Elcor's bitch. That is when hundreds of copies of Naruto came out of the ground each holding a rather nasty looking knife. They all ran towards Pallin and stabbed him all over his body. The screams of pain should have been easy to hear from Earth.

"We got five hours, fifty-nine minutes and fifty-five seconds to go. I guess I should say welcome to Hell, population: you." As time went on and Pallin was stabbed and killed in the most horrific ways anyone had ever seen Pallin finally broke down crying.

"Alright, I stop, I will tell you what you want to know. Please for maker sake stop hurting me."

Naruto crossed his arms and waited to hear the information that he could have told him and avoided this entire thing. "I know next to nothing, I sent the Officer on a wild goose chase why I sent men loyal to me to destroy any incriminating evidence on orders of the Turian Council member. It is not surprising since Saren is pretty much the poster child for my entire species. You want to find things about him, look for a Turian named Garrus Vakarian."

Naruto ended the genjutsu and they were back to the office. Pallin had no injuries or memory of what had happened. "I guess you will not share anything with me, well thanks for your time Pallin. Hope you have a pleasant day, and sorry I don't have time for tea maybe next time."

Naruto got up and walked out the door being followed by two very confused people. Ashley was confused because she didn't hear anything from the Turian that was worthwhile, and Alenko was confused because Pallin didn't offer him or Ashley anything to drink.

"So Commander where are we going now?" Naruto stopped walking and turned to face Ashley.

"We are going to meet with one of the agents of the Shadow Broker. If I am right, the Shadow Broker might just give us a clue as to where to find a Turian named Garrus Vakarian. Once we have the information we need, we should be able to find the evidence we need."

Naruto decided to the bar that was the most obvious place, the one owned by Fist. he may not be able to get someone else to spill the beans about anything else, but at the very least Naruto could get him to tell me what he wanted to know.

They decided to go through the rather scenic route and that is when he saw something that made him jump and run in a different direction. A young woman wearing a full environment control suit was being chased by a few dozen thugs.

As soon as he got there he made a wall appear using Earth chakra and blocked the attack on the young woman. "Now boys that are no way to treat a lady. Mind putting the toys away and tell me what is going on and why are you harassing this young lady?"

There are several universal truths that apply to everyone, if you drink too much alcohol you will suffer a hangover the next day, Udina was an asshole and most thugs were idiots.

"We were sent to deal with that space hobo by Fist and if you don't get out of the way you will have to deal with the Shadow Broker, so if you know what is good for you human trash, you better run and pray we don't tell Fist you were trying to get in our way."

Naruto hated discrimination in any form, so he walked up to him and looked at him in the eye. "I have a better offer, you lot run for your lives, and maybe, just maybe I will choose to spare your lives. I took care of a pirate fleet by myself, a couple of thugs is as easy for me as breathing."

One tried to punch my lights out Naruto broke his arm and then he broke the thug's neck. "Now who is next? Hopefully, someone that is a better fighter than him. I could use a good workout." The idiots just decided to all attack him at the same time. One by one he did the same thing he did to the first thug and by the time the others got to where Naruto was, Naruto was surrounded by the dead bodies of the thugs.

He looked around and looked at the young Quarian on the ground, she must have sprained her ankle running away from the thugs. "No need to be afraid, come here. I will take you to the nearest clinic so that you get treatment for your sprain ankle." She seemed to be hesitant but he walked up to her and put her on her back, effectively giving her a piggy back ride.

He walked towards the clinic and Nihlus stayed behind to explain things to the Citadel Security officer that just showed up as Naruto was walking away. As he came close to the clinic he saw something was wrong. Naruto just dealt with some thugs, not the doctor was being held at gunpoint by another bunch of thugs.

Naruto wondered if these was no actual reputable jobs on the Citadel, or they didn't have any sort of educational institutions. One hand sign and twelve shadow clones appeared and took care of the thugs. The doctor was on the floor in the fetal position scared of what she just saw.

Naruto walked up to the doctor and smiled, "Doc, I got a wounded Quarian with a sprained ankle. You don't have to worry the thugs are not going to be a problem anymore and I am not going to hurt you. Which reminds me how long are you going to be behind that wall? And why didn't you help her if you had the shot?"

A Turian came out of hiding and Naruto had placed the young Quarian on the examination table. The doctor began treating her injury. Naruto walked closer to the Turian that had been hiding. "I would love to have shot them, but I couldn't do it since I could have hit the doctor. My name is Garrus, Garrus Vakarian. I know who you are, Naruto Uzumaki, Commander of the Earth Alliance Military."

Naruto could hardly believe his luck, "Well looks like I got lucky, I was actually looking for you. I need to know what you found during your Saren Investigation."

Garrus looked at him and then at the doctor who was busy healing the young Quarian. "I was not able to find much of anything, I came looking for the young Quarian you brought here truth be told. I heard through unofficial channels that this young woman has evidence on Saren. I will fail my investigation without it, you know as well as I do. SPECTRE agents all they do is classified, enough red tape to choke an Elcor."

The young Quarian lady walked up to Naruto as soon as the good doctor finished healing her sprained ankle. "As it turns out I was trying to sell information to the Shadow Broker about the activities of Saren. I was going to meet with Fist, he is one of the agents of the Shadow Broker."

Garrus began shaking his head, "Not anymore he isn't, he betrayed the Shadow Broker and now works for Saren. You might want to give us that data, we can protect you from Saren." She walked up to Naruto and transferred the data over to him instead.

"Naruto was the one to actually save me and offer aid when I had offered anything in return, as it stands I think he deserves the data more than any of you. My name is Tali'Zorrah Nar Rayya, these are audio files I managed to get from a Geth databank. I think they will be a great help.

Ashley looked at Naruto and Tali she didn't like the way Tali was looking at Naruto, not one bit. "What I don't like is that Fist thinks he can get away with treating this Quarian like he did. I say we bust into that bar he owns and we get more information from him. I won't cry if that idiot gets hit by a stray shot."

Nihlus came into the clinic as they were getting ready to hit Chora's den. They took care of the assassin's Saren sent for Naruto rather quickly, Naruto merely stretched out his hand and they went flying. They landed on the speedway of incoming traffic, at such speeds the assassins were little more than paste after the cars hit them.

He walked into the bar, and he walked towards the back of the bar where the management offices would be located. A Krogan bouncer was standing between him and the door. "This part of the bar are for friends of Fist and people with appointments, you better leave if you know what is good for you."

He must have felt like a big shot, until he saw the look Naruto was giving him, "I have a better idea, you better leave yourself, before I reintroduce your head to your colon. I am in no mood for this crap and I am liable to kill you and all people that work for Fist just as a way to deal with the stress I been under."

That was when the bouncer walked away and just said to hell with Fist, he wasn't paying him enough to get between Naruto and him anyways. The Krogan and all the thugs just flat out walked off.

Naruto covered his fist with chakra and knocked hard enough to send the door crashing against the wall behind Fist's desk. "You can come in, the door is open. Now, what can I do for you, Commander?"

Fist was not much to look at, the only nice thing about him was the armor he was wearing. "You will give me everything to do with you and Saren, I also want the evidence you keep as a potential blackmail material on Saren, you give that to me and you get to leave the station alive."

Fist walked closer to Naruto and smiled, "And what would happen to me if I don't give you anything?"

Naruto looked at him with such a cold glare he could have made ice cubes from a glass of water on his desk. "If you don't then I will learn everything from your soul, and after I will send it to Hell to suffer for all eternity. You got five seconds to decide, better make it good."

He touched his desk and a pair of turrets appeared, "I rather kill you and get that bonus Saren promised me." Naruto made a few hand signs and his hands were covered by what looked like lightning. He slammed his hands and the two turrets were hit with lightning and were fried.

He then walked over to Fist and he punched his fist into his chest, a weird sort of energy representation of Fist was pulled out. He looked at him and in an instant he learned everything Fist ever knew. A red energy vortex appeared right where the body of Fist was and a red skinned man appeared, he was wearing some regal clothes.

"King Yama, I would like to introduce you to your newest toy. Fist, don't cry, but I told you so." King Yama picked him up with his hand and the two went away in a flash of red energy, Ashley, Alenko and Nihlus could hear the screams of Fist as they disappeared.

Naruto walked over to the terminal and using the passcodes that he learned from Fist he copied every single video he had about meeting with Fist and the subsequent hits he ordered. Some of them were actually assassinations he paid for to kill the council.

"I think we have more than enough don't we? I think Nihlus, Garrus, and Tali will come with me to the meeting in Citadel tower. I need Nihlus to provide testimony, Tali to answer questions and Garrus because this was his investigation so I am not going to have him miss the fun."


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Naruto or Mass Effect. This is a fanfiction only.

He slowly walked with the others towards the platform where Udina was glaring at him as he walked. He looked at David and he was having as much fun as he was, which means none at all.

"Naruto I do hope you got everything you need for this meeting. I would hate to think how things will go if the Council and Udina are not convinced that Saren attacked Eden prime or that he is a traitor. I think Sparatus is liable to want to kill you if that happens, call it a matter of pride."

Naruto walked to Nihlus and asked him to turn his optic camouflage. Nihlus asked why, and he flat out told him to imagine the look on Saren's face once he learned he was not dead. Nihlus just smiled and he disappeared in a second.

"We call this session of the Citadel Council to order. Naruto Uzumaki you are here to tells us something as your Ambassador called it of galactic importance."

I stepped closer and right on the platform before the three members of the council. "I have come to inform you that Saren Arterius has attacked a planet under the protection of the council, and I have proof that he has ordered the death of several people, yourselves included in these possible assassinations."

Saren appeared from a nearby holographic projector, "Just like a human to make false accusations against me. I see David Anderson has taught you to follow in his footsteps. I read the Eden Prime report I was unimpressed, but what can you expect from a human."

Naruto looked at him and asked him to tell him how he even knew he was going to talk about Eden Prime if he had not even mentioned it. "It was easy to deduce it was the last planet the Normandy visited, and I read the reports. As soon as Nihlus died all his files passed on to me. You are the one to cause my friend to die."

Nihlus decided to reappear that exact moment, "Except that I am not dead, to begin with, you had no access to my files since nobody was confirmed. I happen to have video proof that you tried to murder me, so much for our friendship." Nihlus played the video and the entire council could not believe what they saw.

The video was played from three different angles, and it had the coding mark to prove it was authentic. "So you are alive my old friend, I am happy to see that you are well. This video is clearly doctored, no evidence produced by humans can be trusted as authentic, they are a sly bunch."

Nihlus put an end to that by saying he obtained the videos himself.

"This proves that he was on the planet before the Normandy even arrived, we have several testimonies that prove he was on the planet just as the attack happened and he used the Geth to do so. Turning several hundred colonists to biomechanical monstrosities called husks."

Nihlus was not liking this one bit and the sour look on his face showed that "This is pointless, the testimonies of a smuggler, an insane scientist, and a dock worker are not enough proof to show I actively planned to attack that planet. I would have no motive."

That is what Naruto was waiting for, as he touched his hand terminal a voice began to be heard.

"Attacking Eden Prime has given us access to the beacon, this brings one step closer to the conduit." A female voice was heard next, "And one step closer to the return of the Reapers."

That was clearly not something Saren expected, as he fled as soon as the audio recording ended. Tevos looked at Naruto and smiled, "I recognized that voice, it's the voice of a well respected, Matriarch Benezia, Matriarchs are powerful Asari that have lived to their golden years, this means she and her followers are helping Saren with this attack."

The other council, a race Naruto never met before nodded his head, "Indeed this proves that Saren is a traitor to the council, this proves it beyond anything he can hope to disprove. We will have to decide how to deal with this traitor. I am more concerned with these Reapers, do you have any idea what they are?"

David walked near me, "According to the Geth, the Reapers are a race of hyper-evolved machine race, they are responsible for destroying the Prothean Empire and probably other civilizations in the past. That is why Saren wants the conduit, the Geth consider the Reapers as gods and to them, Saren is the prophet bringing about their return."

Sparatus had been quiet, finally, he decided to speak. "This is nonsense, it can't be true. Saren trying to bring back the machines that wiped out all life in the galaxy, impossible. I say that hunting Saren would be a waste of time. Why should we believe anything from a human."

Udina finally had enough as he walked right next to Naruto. "Every time we asked the council for aid, you do nothing. Here a Spectre actively tried to cause the death of one of our colonies and you do nothing yet again. You say we are a member of this galactic community? Prove it, send your fleets to capture that traitor."

Tevos looked at Naruto and then at the other members of the council. "A fleet has no hopes of capturing someone that is as skilled at espionage as Saren is. No, we need a better plan of action, Don't you have an idea on what we should do Naruto?"

Naruto looked at Sparatus and then at David, "Make me a Spectre. I can hunt down the traitor and find out what is really going on. If the Reapers are involved I will try my best to stop them, if not at least delay them to give us time to prepare."

Once again the sour look on that Sparatus was easy to see, "No, humans are not ready for the responsibility to join the Spectres."

Nihlus walked up between David and me. "This man has shown to me he is both knowledgeable and able to handle the duty of being a Spectre. I personally vouch for his abilities and honor. He is also the oldest person present in this entire chamber, so I would not suggest trying to think of him as being inexperienced."

Valern looked at Naruto and then at Nihlus, "How old is he exactly?" Naruto looked at her and smiled as he offered to have his blood carbon dated if that would help. A scientist came and instead of taking some blood they took a few hair samples, much to Naruto's discomfort.

The terminal showed the results and the computer finally showed his actual age. There were more numbers on that display that the combined national product of all the Citadel Council races.

"The Ambassador gets his human Spectre, and you get someone that can hunt that traitorous brat. Everyone wins, well not everyone. I am not too happy about it, truth be told." Valern asked why would he be unhappy of being named a Spectre.

"No offense, but I get the feeling nothing I say or report will ever be taken seriously. Especially since I pretty much exposed the Turian golden boy as a traitor. I don't imagine at least one member of the Council would be happy to listen to anything I report."

Tevos asked Naruto to stepped forward, "The current most senior member of the Spectres considers you honorable. You have nothing to fear that we will not consider your opinion when dealing with missions or second guess your decision on said missions. Now stop pouting you old man, and just answer me once and for all, are you brave enough to be a Spectre?"

Naruto looked at her and told her he was.

"Spectres are not trained, they are born. They are individuals who have been forged in the heat of battle, people that have risen to be above the mere rank and file."

"Spectres are an ideal, the very symbol of the power of the council, our right hand to deal with things when diplomacy is no longer an option."

"Spectres are the guardians of the galaxy, they are the first and last line of defense. Galactic peace and stability is their charge and their burden."

Tevos placed her hand on a holographic terminal. "It is the decision of this council that you Naruto Uzumaki join the rank of the Spectres. It is by our will you are granted all rights, responsibilities, and resources."

I looked at the one councilor who still had a sour look on his face. I guess having exposed Saren was not something he thought I would be able to do. If he was not happy about this, I was even less happy about this myself.

From the way I understood it, my rank, all that hard work and dedication in the Alliance Military were pretty much flushed down the proverbial toilet. I had to from now on work as a Spectre which means I would get missions from the office and I would have to report to the council about the results of said missions.

Two of the council didn't seem to care either way, but one of them looked at me like he secretly hopes I fail and die. I guess me and Sparatus will be at odds for a long time to come. I better watch out and be sure that this guy doesn't try to use his own personal funds to hire assassins to outright kill me, it's not something as far as I could think, was beyond the realm of things he could do.

"Congratulations Naruto, I even managed to get you a nice present to celebrate. I talked it over with the council and the higher ups at the Alliance, and they all agree that you should take both command and ownership of the Normandy. The first human Spectre needs a reliable ship, and you know the crew."

This could mean that said crew would be destroying their own military careers if they did that. "David, as much as I would like to accept, there is no way I would cause them to ruin their military careers for my own benefit."

David laughed and placed his hand on my shoulder, "Do you think they are being forced to give up their military careers because of you? Don't kid yourself. The crew trusts you and they care as much for you as you care about them. They would follow you right through the gates of hell if it was to help you."

I looked at my friend and smiled, I didn't say but it made me happy to hear the crew of the Normandy was there to back me up. I could tell them that but I rather focus on the mission, the Reapers aren't going to wait around while I am off doing speeches now, are they?

"First you need to go to the Spectre requisitions office and get your new gear, identification, and credentials. I highly suggest also to stock up on the bare necessities since your mission is going to be long term and there is no guarantee that you will have time to come back to the Citadel to restock. Last but not least you need to finish signing the last pieces of paperwork to finish transferring ownership of the Normandy to you."

I looked at Nihlus and he looked at me with what I could tell was the same idea, I looked at David and at Udina. "I guess you can tell us where to get started, send me the files and I wouldn't exactly say no to a good stiff drink, I could use one after the day I had, and I don't think I am the only one." David was laughing his head off as he heard me, and Udina looked like he wanted to deny it, but even he couldn't.

"I think you need to look for planets were Prothean research or projects are taking place, I don't think they will focus too much on anything other than finding the Conduit. I would begin on the planets of the planet called Therum, the daughter of Matriarch Benezia is doing a dig there, you might want to see if she knows anything."

I could see that could be a possible avenue of information, "You might also want to check up on Feros, there is a colonial effort to rebuild an old Prothean planet city there, they might have information on anything dealing with this Conduit, and last but lot the most pleasant you might look into Noveria, their has been rumors that one of the labs has gone silent, you might want to find out if Saren is involved. Anything you can do to hamper or slow down Saren will help you in the end."

Udina looked at me and I knew that he was not happy about a few things David said, the look on his face and his body language was pretty much screaming at me that he was feeling this way. "I honestly wish you would just focus on Saren and forget this nonsense about Reapers and Conduits. Feros is owned and colonized by a powerful company that has a lot of backing with the Alliance, and Noveria is a political shit storm waiting to happen. They will listen to Spectre decisions just don't expect a warm welcome."

I looked at Udina and I glared at him, he backed off a little just from the way I was looking at him. Guess I haven't lost my gift of using my killer intent to achieve something, that will be useful. "Saren is nothing more than a puppet for the Reapers, I will focus on the Conduit, and stopping Saren from reaching or using it to call the Reapers back."

"I am no longer part of the Alliance Military, so politicians have little to no sway over me. I will do what is necessary, even if fire and brimstone begin to rain on your office Udina."

Udina began shaking his head and looking at me with a great deal of dissatisfaction and worry on his face, "I was afraid this would happen Naruto, I just need to remind you your actions might have consequences, severe consequence on the Alliance and the human race. I would also remind you that no matter how old you may or may not be you are still human, you might want to keep that in mind."

I decided to go with Nihlus and Garrus both agreed with me that a nice strong drink was indeed necessary and it sure as nice of Garrus to tell us about that the happy hour in the bar in the C-Sec building was going to begin in a few hours.

We got in, just as happy hour was about to start, I guess the Security of the Citadel caused no end of stress on the personnel, a drink when they got off work would certainly help. I know I could certainly use one.

Just as I was about to take my first drink of my glass a heavily scarred Krogan decided to come to our table, "Now this is what I been waiting for, I hear rumors that humanity has a Spectre and that Spectre and I have some unfinished business."

I got up from my seat and looked at him if he was planning to intimidate me, he was a few thousand years too early and inexperienced to even try that with me. The fact that he interrupted the one drink I really needed was not making me feel happy.

"What sort of business do you have with me? Let's make it quick, you have a bone to pick with me, spill it. I don't have time to waste and if it's a fight you want, just happens that I need to work off or wash down a lot of stress and crap that happened to me recently. For a fight why don't we walk somewhere nice and open, I will happily beat you into bed in intensive care."

The Krogan laughed as I said that, "You have more guts than I expected, good. I am not here to pick a fight with you, I might even help you with your mission. My name is Wrex and I was hired by the Shadow Broker to kill Fist, but I didn't do it because you had already done it before I even got to him. So my business is for you to take the credits for that contract I don't like receiving the money I didn't earn."

It was a nice chunk of change as I looked at the amount of credits that would be transferred to me. This sure would help a lot with the supply costs, I don't think the Council or Udina would jump for joy at the idea of them receiving an invoice on supplies I ordered.

"How do you plan to help me? I am going after Saren and nothing will stop me till I ruin his plans, not even if I have to kill quite a few people on the way." Wrex was smiling and he was nodding his head as he finished listening to what I said.

"I worked as a bounty hunter, and mercenary for a long time. I can tell the winds of change are blowing and you are the cause of those winds, I figured since I am out of work and bored, I would join your crew. So how about it Naruto? Do you think you can use a crew member that has connections and ties with all sorts of contacts in the criminal underworld?"

Nihlus told me that he would do his best with the Spectre contacts he had to dig up information for me, and I thanked him for doing that, he chalked it up that it was part of his duties as being a fellow Spectre.

I looked at Wrex, "Sure I can use your contacts, a strong arm to fight next to, but if you sweeten the deal to let me have someone I can have an occasional good sparring match and you might have yourself a deal, so what do you say Wrex, want to work hard, fight tough enemies, and give me a decent workout every once in a while?"

Wrex smiled as he placed his hand on my shoulder. "You got yourself a deal Naruto, I can tell this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," I swear I hear Nihlus say that Wrex should be careful what he wished for or he was liable to get it.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Naruto or Mass Effect. This is a fanfiction only.

Wrex sat down on a chair as I rejoined the table with Garrus and Nihlus. "So Naruto what is the first order of business?" I looked at him, Nihlus and Garrus. I could not believe he actually never realized why we came into this bar in the first place.

"The very first thing I am going to do is finish my drink, I had a quite stressful day and if I don't have my drink I will not be able to put up with the nonsense the Alliance, the Citadel Council, and who knows what else is going to happen in my mission."

Wrex laughed as I took a drink from my glass. "Naturo I been around for more time than most humans, I might not look it Naruto but I am a few thousand years old. Hope you realize that I am probably older than any member of your entire species."

Nihlus and Garrus couldn't help bursting out laughing their heads off, I swear they always spilled their drinks as they laughed and began hitting the table with a fist each. I looked at Wrex and tried to remain calm, boy these kids don't have any respect for their elders.

"You might think Naruto here is a guy that looks like his late twenties Wrex, but if you had known how old he actually is, he was around before your entire species could form a tribe. I swear he makes Asari Matriarchs look like a bunch of teenagers by comparison." I sometimes wish Nihlus would ask me before he told something that private or embarrassing.

I took another sip from my drink and I looked at Nihlus, "I swear you kids simply don't know how to show respect to your elders. If I didn't care about the lives in this galaxy, I would have told the council that I was too old to deal with this shit."

Wrex asked the same question I was asked before, and Garrus was kind enough to have kept a copy of the result of the test the Council did to check my age. "Why don't you look at the carbon dating they did on him, the Council wanted to know how old he was so you know it is reliable."

I saw Wrex look at the displayed document and began to count numbers as he pointed at the zeros on the display, he apparently was counting them. He finished and he looked at it again, then he looked at me.

"By the looks of it Naruto I was thinking that I might teach you a few things, since I thought that you were just so young to take on something this monumental, but it turns out the one that is going to do the teaching is you and I might actually learn a thing or two."

I had finished half my glass when he said that, I put the glass down and looked at him. "You don't need to worry about much Wrex, I take care of my people, and I keep my friends safe. We just need to stop a racist Turian, no offense, an army of killer Geth, and keep an entire galaxy safe and secure, so no biggie. It will be more of a headache than trouble."

I finished my drink and paid for my drink and the others, "If anything you should pray for the idiots that try to harm my friends, my crew for they are precious to me, and I show no mercy to those that harm my precious people. Friends are like a treasure, you must always cherish and protect them or you will be on your own. I been alone for thousands of years and let me tell you life gets dull that way."

Wrex seemed to understand what I was saying, at least better than the two Turians sitting with us. "So tell me Naruto how is it that a human lived as long as you have? Please don't tell me plenty of exercises and a good diet, I heard that from my long dead lover and I don't ever want to hear it from anyone again."

I looked at the waitress as she brought back my receipt and I got on my feet, "A long time ago, I was a simple, quite brash human, I went through some of the most painful and horrible times of my life, eventually I met the man who was revered as god by my people. I became his successor and I eventually was worshiped as my predecessor."

I made sure my armor was clean and I looked at them, "My people eventually died out, and I went on living, I was eventually worshiped by some people, and called a devil by others. That relative of Anderson made that thing about the Sage of the Six Paths, most people, especially kids love it. Most adults think it a pure work of fiction, but it's not entirely fiction since I am the Sage of the Six Paths."

Wrex finally began to put two and two together and he began to follow me and Garrus towards the Spectre Requisition office. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you lived so long, don't deities tend to be immortal?" I told him that yes gods were indeed immortal, and some even were immoral but that was a story for another day.

As I looked at the Turian behind the computer terminal I couldn't help but to wonder why he looked unhappy to see me, I guess the news of me exposing Saren travels fast. "Naruto Uzumaki, Alliance Military, Is that about right? First time on the station it seems."

I wanted to correct him but guess he was not at fault for not knowing everything that happened to me today, he must be pretty busy if he is the requisitions officer for all the Council Spectres. "Actually I am no longer part of the Alliance Military anymore, I been sent to receive current equipment and weapons allocated to me by the Council."

He began shaking his head and typing something on his terminal, "I am sorry Commander, but you see I am the Spectre Requisitions Officer, so you see I don't think I have anything for you. I will check just to make certain. Don't want a political incident with the human ambassador now do we?"

He began to look and the more he looked the less happy he seemed to me. As he looked I got the memories of the twenty shadow clones I released as soon as we boarded the station. It seems they managed to help quite a few people, some of them were rather odd, the whole scanning of the keepers and the murderous AI were not so bad compared to other things people asked my shadow clones to do.

The whole business between the Elcor, Turian and Asari love triangle was nothing to sneeze at, and the fact that I even helped out in a C-sec sting operation should have made me better received that the way the Requisitions Officer did.

"There must be some sort of mistake, Spectre, I see you are the one that exposed Saren's treachery to the council. You must forgive me Mr. Uzumaki, I am too busy with the inventory and making sure all Spectre agents are properly geared to actually pay much attention to the outside world. Come to think of it I also have a form you need to sign to transfer and register ownership of your ship."

He walked over to a terminal and pushed a button. A large box came out and was placed before me. He then walked over to a nearby filing terminal and pulled up the form I needed to sign. The form was signed rather quickly thanks to the station having my biometric signature. The large box contained a new set of armor, a pistol, a rifle and an Omni tool. I looked at the gear and using only my speed I changed into it. I had to admit this armor was feeling quite nice.

"That should take care of my gear, now if you could tell me where do I send a form for potential repairs, and possible be able to purchase gear for my crew." He nodded his head and walked over to another terminal.

"As a Spectre, you are given access to our suppliers, and as such, they will give you a substantial discount. After all keeping the galaxy safe and peaceful ends up helping in their business transactions."

I bought a few sets of human armor, a set of Turian armor, a few sets Krogan armor and a few Quarian armored environmental suit. The weapons were simpler than that, a dozen pistols, rifles, shotguns, machine guns, sniper rifles, amp boosters, and Omni-tools. Good thing I made wise investments in my life, if I didn't have that source of income I would never be able to pay off the bill for all that.

As we walked on the ship I felt something I had almost forgotten the feeling, the feeling of guilt. I felt guilty, it almost like I was stealing the ship from my good friend. I half expected to see his smiling face as I walked into the CIC.

The walk towards the helm looked like the fabled walk towards my execution, and I walked towards our ever friendly and joking navigation officer. "Why the long face Naruto? You should be rejoicing, instead, you look like your best friend has died."

I looked at Joker and I couldn't help but shake my head at his choice of words. "I don't know Joker, it feels like I am stealing the ship from Anderson, almost like it should be him standing here, and not enduring the hell that must be working for a scumbag like Udina."

Joker turned around his seat and looked at me with a smile, "Udina is an asshole, there is no way to deny that, but it wasn't your fault. We are behind you all the way Skipper, there is no finer Captain in the entire galaxy as far as I and my mates are concerned. If the entire galaxy turns on us, I will personally get you an eye patch, a parrot and paint the Jolly Rogers on the side of the ship!"

I smiled as I realized he must be joking, but it did make me feel better. "Open up the communications Joker, I better address the crew." With an almost wicked grin, he shouted Aye, Aye Captain as he turned the intercom channel open.

"Crew, this is Naruto Uzumaki speaking, as far as I know the Alliance has given me the proverbial boot. I will understand if some of you wish to disembark, you may do so now before we leave space dock. For those that remain, I have some good news and some bad news."

"We are tasked with hunting down and stopping a renegade Spectre and stopping the end of life of an entire galaxy. I will not lie to you crew, this mission is more than likely one of those missions that we will see hell before we get this mission finished."

"We will have everything against us, and nobody expects us to succeed. The man we are going up against is a living legend among the Spectres, and he knows we are coming. We will have to fight him, and every single thing he has by his side, which includes an army of homicidal robots, a few thousand mercs, and a giant dreadnought that makes this ship look like a tug boat."

"Now for the good news, we have the best trained, most skilled crew in the entire Alliance. They may know we are coming but I will tell you this, we will stop them. They think the mission is impossible and we will fail? I don't care what they think for I know we will prove them wrong."

"We are not doing this just for humanity, we must do this for all live on our galaxy. Failure in this endeavor means extinction of all intelligent life in this entire galaxy. I promise you this we will not fail, no matter the obstacles and no matter the challenges we the crew of the Normandy shall overcome and we will do so and live!"

I looked at Joker and he was really smiling like he was really pumped for this mission. "Turns out skipper nobody is going to jump ship. Like I said we are behind you all the way!"

I began walking towards the CIC and couldn't help looking at the crew as they saw me walk past them, The first planet might as well be that planet that has Matriarch Benezia's daughter. Chances are that she shared some information with her daughter and that will give us a clue about how Saren will try to find the Conduit.


End file.
